The present invention relates generally to an electric circuit and more particularly to an electric circuit having a heater element and a night light. In one embodiment of the invention the electric circuit is constructed for use in a heater and in another embodiment of the invention the electric circuit is constructed for use in a humidifier.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,422 there is disclosed a heater assembly supported by an electrical receptacle mounted in a wall. A cover supports an enclosed heater and a fan forces air into the cover to be discharged into a space. A mount directly supports the cover when mated with the receptacle. To maintain the assembly in position, a contact or leg is situated below the mount and receptacle. The heater assembly includes a panel which, as mentioned in the patent, may contain a night light.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,653 there is disclosed a radiant heater assembly that includes a heating element for generating heat radiantly to warm a space to be heated. The heater assembly includes a sensor for sensing temperature within the radiant heater assembly. An overheat control unit is provided for automatically disabling the heater elements upon exposure of the sensor to temperature in excess of a predetermined threshold temperature. Alert indicators are provided for indicating disablement of the heater elements upon actuation of the overheat control unit. A tip-over switch is provided for activating the alert indicators independent of actuation of the overheat control unit in response to predetermined tilting movement of the radiant heater assembly relative to normal upright position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,176 there is disclosed a humidifier comprising an electric lamp, a protector in the form of a dome-shaped member surrounding the glass bulb of the electric lamp, an evaporation layer made of capillary substance closely contacted with the outer surface of the protector to cover the same, and a water-holding saucer for immersing a portion of the evaporation layer in water or a tightly closed tank having a water supply port at the lower end thereof which communicates with the outer surface of the evaporation layer in sealed relation to the outside. By making the protector of light transmitting material, the humidifier can be used also as an all-night light. The evaporation layer is surrounded with an ornamental cover having water vapor outlets.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,260 there is disclosed a combination night light and vaporizer for liquids in which a plug-in electric wall bracket removably receives a throw-away container in the form of a dispensing package containing the vaporizable liquid. An electric lamp in the bracket provides a heat source for vaporizing the liquid in the container as well as the illumination for the night light, the lamp being controlled through an energizing circuit which includes an electric flow path in the vaporizable liquid between spaced electrodes built into the container, and an overriding manually operable switch enables the establishing of a circuit between the electrodes when there is no liquid in the container and it is desired to energize the lamp for use as a night light.
Other known references of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,205, U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,904, U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,978 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,648.